


Mostly

by orphan_account



Series: from bby Finn to teenage heartthrob + Hux <3 Kylo Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Kylo Ren is trans, M/M, modern au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly, Phasma loves her job. But sometimes, just sometimes, she really hates it.<br/>Meanwhile, Hux has a slight problem, and her name is Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mostly

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change, tags will be added to.

Mostly, Phasma loves her job. She loves the gruelling workout sessions. She loves torturing her troopers (not literally of course, only in the sense of difficult workouts). She loves the thrill of battle. Loves the adrenaline rush. Loves the travelling (she’s less glad that she never gets to act tourist, but at least she gets to travel). She loves that she has free access to the gym. She loves her armour. She loves flexing her muscles in the mirror.  
Mostly, Phasma loves her job.

\----

Hux does not disobey orders.  
His father was a very strict man, and he taught Hux that disobedience was not an option. Ever. So Hux did not disobey. No matter how much he may want to, at times.  
Snoke forbid a lot of things. Good food in the cafeteria (Hux would bet everything he owned that this was true), disobedience, singing in public, certain movies (such as Disney), love between colleagues.  
Of this list, Hux found the first one and the last one most harrowing.  
Hux had also been taught to appreciate good cuisine. This… shite they served in the cafeteria barely counted as food. Hux would rather try traditional Icelandic cuisine that eat even a single bit of that fucking monstrosity.  
Of the latter… Well, that hadn’t been a problem. Not until recently. Not until Kylo fucking Ren. 

\---

Sometimes, Phasma hated her job.  
But as she stared at the two small boys; the smaller one, eyes screwed shut, clutching at the slightly bigger one, the one with the roundest, most beautiful eyes Phasma had ever seen, covering from her, clearly frightened, Phasma felt just a little lost.  
Slowly, she lowered her gun and reached for the communicator. “Sir,” Phasma asked. “General. What is it.” “Well sir, there are two children here, what should I d-” “kill them”, Snoke interrupted, bored. “But sir!” Phasma gasped, “They are just-” again she was interrupted, “Is that disobedience, general?” Snoke asked. “I believe my orders were clear. You know how I dislike obedience.” “Well- ah – yes sir. I do.” “Good.” Snoke hummed. “Do not disappoint me.” And he turned the com off.  
The little boys were both staring at her now. Phasma bit her lip. She did not want to kill them. But if she did not, she might as well just hand in her resignation now. She glanced at the adult body lying near by the boys. A parent? Relative? Family friend? She didn’t know. She doubted she ever would. She looked back at the boys.  
She dropped her gun, and knelt. “My name is Phasma,” she said. “I’m going to take care of you, for now.”  
Mostly, Phasma was out of a job.


	2. Decisions

GENERAL!” Was the first thing Phasma and the two little boys heard when they boarded the ship. Both boys flinched. “Sir?” Phasma turned around, coming face to face with General Hux. “What.” Hux snarled, “is the meaning of this?” He gestured wildly. Phasma supposed he was referring to the boys. “They’re Finn and Slip. I rescued them.” She stated calmly. “Rescued them?” the words came out on a breathy sigh, aghast. “Did Snoke authorize this?” His gaze was rather intense, Phasma mused. He looked a little worried. How odd, she thought. “She wass odded to kill uss!!” Finn piped up. “Kill- You disobeyed a direct order?” Hux gasped.  
  
“Who did?” Hux whipped around, wide eyed, and came face to face with Kylo Ren. Phasma bit her lip. This was happening faster than she’d expected. “Ma’am.” Phasma said. Ren looked towards her; “I did.” Phasma told her. Ren tilted her head towards her, either in confusion or to ask her to continue. Phasma did not know, and she didn’t particularly care. She briskly continued on; “Snoke ordered me to kill these two boys, needlessly. I found I could not follow that order.” She bowed her head.  
“I see.” Kylo Ren replied calmly. “We’ll let it sli-” “I intend to hand in my resignation notice.” Phasma interrupted her. “What?!” Both Ren and Hux gasped now. “Bu-? The- The war?” Ren asked, “I-” Phasma began, bit her lip, and then pulled herself together. “I will not change my mind.” She could feel four sets of eyes on her, all staring, two of them incredulously, and the other two in awe.  
  
“I see.” Ren recovered. “What will you do then?” She asked. Phasma hummed. “I will do my best to either raise these boys, or if I can’t, find someone who can.” She nodded, as if to tell herself that yes. This is the best plan. Ren hummed. “Do you mind company?” She asked.  
This time it was Phasma's turn to gasp what along Hux. “I know a thing or two about childcare.” Ren stated calmly, “my uncle ran a kind-of-school. I studied there, and helped take care of the younger children.” Ren looked up from her fingernails. Phasma was stunned. “So?” Ren asked, “Can I come along?” “Yve a funny nose m’m!” Slip said. “I like y!” Phasma glanced towards the kid (which was hard, considering he was strapped to her back). “I suppose that means yes.” Phasma told her. “Excellent!” Ren grinned. “You can call me Kylo.”   
  
Hux opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. “I can’t just let you go like that.” He said. Ren’s grin slipped off, and her gaze became steely. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hux hurried on, “someone’s got to keep an eye on the two of you, and where will you live? How will you live? I know for a fact that Ren doesn’t exactly have a lot of money between her fingers, and neither do you General.”  
Ren blinked, and glanced at Phasma, who’d glanced her way. “No.” Hux continued. “It’s best I come with you all.” He nodded, and swiftly turned away. “Where are you going?” Ren called after him.   
  
“Packing.” He replied. “You should go do that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. That was a fast update. I hadn't even written either chapter when I woke up this morning. (they're not that long but shhh) pls don't expect updates on a scale like this. I have school, this was a fluke.


	3. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look. another update. very quick update. am I going to make this a habit? who knows? I don't.

Phasma could feel little hands on her back. “Phama?” Finn giggled, “Phama wake up!” Slip shouted, right into her ear. She groaned. “’M up, ‘m up!” She raised her upper body, forming a “bridge” and startling Slip, who clung to her back, and after a moment started giggling.  
  
Phasma could hear water running and figured that either Hux or Kylo were taking a shower. “AND IIIIII” Finn stared up at her wide eyed “WILL ALWAYS-” “SHUT UP HUX!” Phasma grinned a little, and her boys laughed loudly. “C’mon, Bubble and Squeak,” she muttered. “Let’s go get breakfast.” “YES!” Slip shouted, stood up and began to sort of run-climb out of the bed “careful!” Phasma had just managed to utter when he fell. “oh! Oh dear!” “’M ok!” He shouted and ran off.  
  
Phasma and Finn glanced at each other. “Well my little French fry, wanna go ask auntie to make pancakes?” “mhm” Finn nodded eagerly and ran off. Phasma smiled softly at his retreating back.  
  
Standing up, she went and got dressed in her oversized, pinkish sweater and star patterned jeans, before joining the others in the kitchen (where Hux, freshly showered, was softly singing Love on Top by Beyoncé).  
  
Kylo took a sip of her coffee. “Good morning Phasma,” she said. “Morning Lady-Fingers,” Phasma yawned “I see the boys managed to get you up and dressed on reasonable time” Hux said. “Yes, Ketchup.” Phasma grinned, “Excuse me?!” he gasped, pale complexion turning red. Sitting down next to Finn, Phasma reached for food. Kylo snickered.

\---

“Have fun in school!” Kylo called. Slip waved, as Phasma tugged his raincoat closed. “Now remember to behave for your teachers!” She was saying, Finn nodding gravely. “And remember boys, Slip pay attention, I love you, and I’ll come pick you up after school!” “Yes, Phama!” They both cried. “Love you Phama!” and they were gone inside. Phasma stood up. She let out a breath. A woman beside her chuckled. “First day of school, huh?” Phasma glanced at her, “yes?” she said. “Those are always the hardest.” The woman, still quietly laughing, walked away.  
  
“Who was that?” Kylo asked. “Dunno.” Phasma shrugged. “Wanna grab a cuppa?” she asked. “Ugh, sure,” Kylo sighed, “you know, I thought my father annoying, but at least he never sang these annoying love songs… or at least, he wasn’t ridiculously attractive doing it -”  
  
“You think Hux is attractive?” Phasma grinned. “wha -? No- shu- shut up!” The woman stormed off.


	4. Coffee

Kylo sighed. She didn’t like this café, but they paid well, and were respectful of her. It was also close both to home and to the boys’ school, so it wasn’t all bad. It was just… the customers. She’d really liked her old job much better. Despite the War and all. She´d always liked feeling important, and in her old job she’d been important. And yet that job had been a mistake. Honestly, she couldn’t believe that she’d ever admired Snoke! He could be soooo wrong about stuff! Like ordering a kill on children! They could have gotten them to good homes and made them at least appreciative of the Order’s work. But NO!! LET’S KILL THEM!!  
She hated to admit, but her parents had been right, Snoke had been a mistake. And now, she couldn’t even talk to them! She just knew her mum would be fighting against Snoke, and her dad would be off doing who-knows-what with Uncle C, and they’d never believe she’d just quit.

“Her lips are devil red, and her skin’s the…” Kylo blinked. “Hux. What are you singing?” Hux looked up from his phone. “And what are you doing here?” She added quickly, before he could replay. “Have you really never heard- never mind, of course not.” He had to fight off a smile at her expression. He observed her, slumped over the counter, silently. “I’m here to get café.” He told her, squaring his shoulders. She hummed.

“What would you like,” she peered up at him mischievously, “sir?” she asked him, dragging out the word. He flushed. He’d liked that perhaps a little too much, considering they were friends. Only friends, he reminded himself as he breathed out slowly. Only friends. Do not notice how flustered I am, please what-ever-deity-there-is let her not notice, he prayed.


	5. oh no

The phone was ringing. Why was the phone ringing? Phasma distantly wondered. She was busy. The phone should realize this. She blinked, and shook herself out of her stupor. The world didn’t work like that. She glanced at the phone, sighed. She picked up.

“Phasma speaking.” She intoned. “Good Morning Madam!” said the cheerful voice. Too Cheerful. It took Phasma a second to realise who it was, but when she did she furrowed her brow. Why would Slip’s school teacher be calling in the middle of the day? She wondered.

“Good morning, Mrs. Sparker.” Said Phasma pleasantly. “Is there something wrong? You usually don’t call at this time?” She asked. The teacher stuttered a little, nervous. Why, wondered Phasma, because this teacher had shown herself to be perfectly capable of disciplinary actions. Although, both Slip and Finn were very well behaved children, overall, Phasma mused. 

“Madam,” said the teacher, “I am very sorry to call you on such terms.” Phasma blinked. Straightened her back. “Is there something wrong?” she repeated. “There was an accident.” Phasma mouthed the words. “What happened?” she asked, only slightly breathlessly. Listening to her answer, Phasma truly felt as if the breath were being knocked out of her. 

“Thank you Mrs. Sparker.” She hung up. She stared ahead, unseeing. An unsettling feeling roiling around in her gut. She punched in Kylo’s number. Quickly telling her the news, Phasma grasped her jacket, and stormed out.  
_ _ _

“Phama!” Slip shouted, lifting up his arms for a hug. Phasma bent down over the hospital bed, kissing his cheeks. “Slip!” Shouted Finn. Jumping down from Hux’s arms down onto the bed. “How are you feeling, Squash?” As soon as the nickname slipped out Phasma winced. Kylo snickered. “I’m okay Phama!” He said cheerfully. “Ready to go home today?” Phama grinned as her son nodded enthuastically. 

When Phasma had gotten the phone call that said her son had landed in an accident, she’d felt as if her heart had frozen. Hearing from the doctor that aside from never being able to walk again, Slip would recover wonderfully, had relieved her so much. She’d been so worried she’d lost him for good and that had crushed her.

Rolling Slip out on his new wheelchair (that Hux had insisted on buying), Finn laughing as he clung to Sips hand, Phasma had never smiled as big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have planned on writing a "sequel", but that will probably become the main story, but I don't know when I'll actually get to it.


End file.
